Marry's Life Beyond the Paintings
by BioVenom
Summary: A story that was based off of events that took place before Mary met Gary or Ib. And how she end up at that gallery hanged up on the wall. Being forced alone. Review PLS ! O:


Guertena's art was always well crafted, well suitible to be part of his future gallery. But something kept Guertena to keep going, to keep making his artwork. And that reason is something he believed in. "If its true that you can put your own spirit into an object then for now on I will put a part of my spirit in all of my artworks" He started off with a few mannecans, dolls, and even paintings. His last painting though that he ever did was called "Mary" it was a painting of a blonde headed girl with blue eyes wearing a green dress surrounded by yellow roses. In somewhat way...Guertena couldnt stop but to keep working on that one picture the figure in the painting Mary looks even exactly like a real person would as well. When he was about to finish something happened to him to cause him to stop so suddenly. He held onto his own chest as he soon collasped sideways from his chair to the ground dying imidiatly. That was the last part of his spirit that kept him alive, now in Mary's painting. Mary then suddenly appeared by the once living Guertena and stared at her painting. She looked back at her father, Guertena, and a tear started showing from one of her eyes as she dissapears into her painting. While she was in her painting all that was there to stare at was the outside, the window of the painting. She kept gazing there and then sawn a woman coming into the room and notices Guertena and went into a panic and dialed the phone hoping someone would answer soon. Soon after that two guys camed in to the room and carried Guertena out of his room away from Mary's painting. Mary from the other side of the painting felt pain and started to cry seeing her father being taken from her. "Father...please...stay...dont go..." She spoke as she laid her hands on the other side of the painting watching as it was a window. When the door shutted from behind Mary put her hands by the sides of her head as she cried more and letted out a scream of frustration and pain then she collasped on the ground by her painting surrounded by her roses as her vision goes pitch black.

As she opened her eyes she took a glance at her painting and saw what she never sawn before, the sky, the sun, the trees everything that was outside. That she never noticed or even seen before. Then she notice some patches of red roses and stared at her own yellow rose. As her painting kept moving her vision of the outside world was shuddered by two metal doors and she looked around and sawn the other artwork that her father had created. "These are from father..." She said as she kept glancing at them. Suddenly the painting started to vibrate as if something was moving it and everything started to move, she was about to be headed to the gallery where she'll meet all of the artwork that Guertena had created. When the vibration finally stopped and the rumbling subsided the metal doors opened and two men started to carry Guertenas artwork out and Mary along with them. "Where are they taking me..." She noticed and sawn the bright sun again and smiled at it. "I wish I was outside..." She then chuckled at the idea. From the view of how everything looked she loves it by far. Then she noticed ahead it was a huge muesuem of some sort. The doors open to reveal a white room or sections of rooms and then started to place Guertenas artwork on the walls and placed them at certain spots in the rooms. But then it was me who was gonna be set up on the walls next. They picked up my painting and put me on the white wall making me face the hallway. "What is this place.." She said wondering. She looked around. "Hello...anyone out there...anybody?" She questioned. No one answered and she sat there with her arms wrapping around her legs with her face in her knees. "Please...I want my father...please...I dont want to be alone..." She closed her eyes again driftng to sleep. She awoke again except this time not by the painting but in a room surrounded by purple grinning dolls. I stared at them for a minute and two and one of them camed up walking towards me holding a yellow rose. "Ugh...um..thank you.." She said taking the rose from the doll as it stares at her with that grinning smile. "My names Mary...who are you?" She asked to the doll as it stares at her. No responce. She smiled then asked. "Want to be friends?" The doll nodded. "Yay!"

Then the other dolls in the room started to move and walk towards her with the same grinning faces. "We can all be friends!" She said with a cheerful laugh. The first doll that she sawn then started to walk towards the door getting Mary's attention. When she opened the door she was led to a narrow hallway with paintings on the walls. She noticed then all of the figures in the paintings were staring at her and one caught her eye she looked under the painting and sawn the text which said. "The Lady in Red" She started to hear a voice coming from that painting calling out her name.

"Mary..." She glanced at the woman's face in curiousity. How did she knew her name? She ran her hand on the painting as she kept staring at it. She suddenly smiled. "My little sister." Her eyes widened with surprise.

"Sister..?" She asked to the strange woman in the painting. She nodded and suddenly started to come out of the painting and hugged her.

"Yes..sister." She said hugging her. Marry's eyes still widened but then she started to tear up.

"I-I'm not truly alone then.." She said tearing up more with the thought of being alone in her painting. Then the woman camed out fully from her painting wearing red clothing.

"Dont worry sis I'll always be here for you." She said hugging her.

"Always...?" She asked. She then stopped hugging her and smiled at her looking at her in the eyes.

"Yes." The woman then stopped hugging her and hold Mary's hand and started to walk in the hallway. "Now..Mary this is our fathers art gallery were all of his work was placed." She said pointing at the paintings as the figures glanced at them.

"Father's...art gallery?" Mary said confused a little by the thought. She continued walking with her sister. "Why are we here in the first place big sis...?" She looked at Mary and looked ahead.

"Because, we are here to admire your father and how he was as a man before he passed away he was...a great man who always admired all of his art the same way as another, everyone loved his creations and that's what made him famous for and without that we wouldn't have met here right now...do you understand now..Mary?" The Lady in Red asked. Mary nodded and smiled.

"Yes, big sis." Mary answered to her. "Um...big sis...I wonder.." She mumbled.

"What is it Mary?" The Lady in Red asked.

"Have you ever seen how it was like outside...? I mean not in the paintings...or in this art gallery but outside...have you ever sawn how its like out there before?" Mary questioned. Then The Lady in Red stopped and stared at the ground for a moment or two in silence.

"Mary...why do you ask this question?" She asked wondering still staring.

"I sawn the outside world, its amazing with the roses, the sun, the sky everything! I thought you have seen it to...didn't...you?" Mary asked.

"Well...no...not really...I could never have seen the outside world before...only in pictures I see parts of it...but..." She tightened her grip with Mary's hand. "There not truly what it is...there not real...real like the outside would be..."

"Big sis...?" Mary said looking at her. The Lady in Red suddenly stopped and sawn Mary and smiled.

"Its nothing, don't worry about it Mary." She said to her hoping to cheer her up. Mary stand there and wondered about her big sister for a few seconds and said.

"Alright." Mary answered. After a while when Mary was with her big sis in the art gallery Mary kept wondering about the outside world and stepped by her own paintings a few times to see the people that was walking by and admiring all of Guertena's magnificent creations and art. Then Mary's big sister the Lady in Red camed up to her with a drawing book with a smile and said.

"Here Mary I thought you would like it." The Lady in Red said passing it over to her. When Mary got her hands on the book she glanced at it and looked up at her sister.

"What's this for sis?" Mary said wondering. The Lady in Red then showed her a crayon box and said.

"I thought you would get bored after being here for a bit so I gave you this its a drawing book." She said making Mary open the book revealing blank pages. "You can draw whatever you like." She said smiling. Mary looked at the blank pages and suddenly smiled.

"Thank you sis!" She said hugging her while holding the drawing book in own hand. The Lady in Red hugged her back.

"No problem Mary, I'll do anything for you." She said. After a while when her sister gave her the drawing book she thought of drawing the outside world. First she drawn the sun and when she finished one of the dolls camed into the room and tried getting her attention. "Oh! You want me to follow you?" Mary asked. The doll nodded. Mary then standed up and then started to follow the doll until she ended up in a white room. "What is this place?" Mary asked. The doll then pointed at her drawing book and then pointed at the wall. Mary looked at the doll with curiosity until she opened her book and ripped out the page with the sun drawn on it. Looking at the wall she placed the paper onto the wall and in seconds it the paper disappeared and the sun remained on the wall. "Its so beautiful!" She said amazed. She soon drawn the clouds, the roses, and the house until she created her own world with her drawings. She then started to laugh and run around playfully with the doll running with her. She spin around until she fell to the ground giggling. But from that...she still was looking out of her painting after hours of playing in her world. She soon began to wonder more and more about it...and soon...she started to wonder is there even a point living in here? To never age but be here as a piece of art forever? She placed her hand on the painting and said. "Why must I be in this painting...?" She mumbled. Suddenly from behind a hand was placed on her shoulder and when she turned it was her big sis. Lady in Red. She tooked Mary to the library for a book to read to her for bedtime. While they were finding out one Mary found a book with a red rose in it as a picture and it was called "Spirit of The Roses" She told The Lady in Red to read her that and soon later they headed to there bed and The Lady in Red started to read to her.

"The Spirits of The Roses, it says that a human soul can make a connection to this rose, when plucked and its connected with a human soul will cause injury to its own soul," When Mary heard that part of the book she wondered and thought if there was ever a human here...she can steal there rose and run into the real world...and after that night she stayed by her painting looking out more and more until one day...a girl appeared...holding on of those roses...


End file.
